


Here Be Dragons

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [5]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gangbang, M/M, OMCs - Freeform, dream - Freeform, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Kris wants to try out by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragons

This one time when he was little, Kris decided to hang upside down from the monkeybars for the time it took for his dad to run to the car and come back with his sweater. But his dad ran into a friend from work on the way and they leaned against the car and talked for a while, and Kris hung there and hung there and hung there, until finally he lost his grip and his balance and slipped, knocking his head against a tree root.

The days after he first makes out with Cale feel a lot like that, only without the head injury. His blood is rushing and he feels dizzy and disoriented and overwhelmed. But also excited and grown up and just a little in over his head.

Kris was with a guy and it felt pretty good. It felt pretty right. He'd thought about it before, before he even got to college, but back then he figured everyone always had those stray thoughts, wondering what things you'd never done were like even though you didn't really intend to do them. There's a big difference between thinking about something and doing it.

Kris definitely has no regrets, not even about who he did it with. He really was worried that it might be awkward afterwards but it isn't, it's totally cool, it doesn't even change anything. At least, not anything that makes living together uncomfortable because it does change some things, it changes the way Kris sees himself a little.

He kind of can't stop thinking about it.

Mostly he can't stop thinking about the things they _didn't_ do, the ways they _didn't_ touch. Kris is far from an expert on what two guys do together, but he's not naïve, he knows things. Some things. And he knows he's curious about what some of them would feel like, but in the way he was curious about sex when he still didn't feel ready to have it with anyone.

When he felt like this the first time around, awkward and teenaged and...well, not that different from how he is now, actually, he sort of, well, he tried things out for himself. It was more straightforward then, but the principle is the same. He feels just as awkward all over again though, his body full of mysteries that he's really only partly solved.

Cale is gone for the night—for the whole weekend actually, back home to visit his family—which gives Kris free rein over the whole dorm room, for this one weekend king of infinite space. The door is locked, just Cale's desk lamp is on across the room from him, and Kris is making faces at himself in the mirror. Stupid, awesome faces. Because he actually bought a bottle of lube (he thought it only came in tubes, which shows just how much he has to learn) and it's sitting on his bed and he's not even sure what he wants to do with it.

Well, no, he knows. He just...doesn't know. Which sounds stupid even in his head and he makes another face at himself in the mirror, sucks his cheeks in and makes fish lips. It kind of helps, a little. At least it makes him laugh at himself, and when he laughs at himself he relaxes a little, and remembers the locked door, remembers he's alone and nobody but him's going to know what he's doing or how he's doing it or what kind of a mess he makes when he does.

He still checks the room for hidden cameras before he takes his shirt off, because you just never knew. And he triple checks the blind on the window, because anyone could be looking in.

"Okay, quit it," he tells himself, speaking the words out loud just to underline how ridiculous he's being about something he _really wants to do_.

His pants finally join his shirt. And then his shorts because it's not going to be any sexier to wait till later to take them off and if there's no one here to worry about seeing his naked, imperfect body and seeing what he's about to do, then there's no one here to impress, either.

Besides, Cale liked his body just fine.

The lube is a lot messier than just lotion, the extra not absorbing into his skin but getting everywhere. Kris rolls his eyes and lies back on his bed (on a blanket _specifically for this purpose that is going in the wash immediately afterwards_ ) and spreads his legs.

God only knows how he's so turned on right now when he feels so dumb, but he's hot and breathless and hard and he really does want this. He really, really does.

Kris's fingers slip before he even presses one inside and he can feel himself blushing but he just laughs. He's sure he looks ridiculous, but as soon as he catches his breath he leans back and gives it another go, and this time he's more successful. It's easier than he thought, or maybe the laughing just relaxes him, because it goes right in, just like that.

It's a little weird, maybe too slick and he's not sure it feels _good_ so much as just _okay_ , but okay is probably a start. One finger isn't really that much anyway. One finger is just to get used to the idea of something, someone, being in there. He doesn't think it's _supposed_ to feel like much, not physically.

But in other ways, it's a lot. Inside his head it's a big step forward. And when he imagines (with some difficulty, considering the weird position of his body) that it's someone else, that sort of shifts things a little. When he does that, it's not just about the physical sensation anymore. It's about letting himself do and be something new.

Suddenly, it's really, really good.

"Oh," he says, and doesn't let himself feel silly for doing it out loud when there's no one there to hear. He doesn't want to have to keep himself from doing anything that comes instinctively right now, doesn't want to _think_ too hard.

He moves his hand, moves his finger, twists and curls it and tries to figure out what feels best. What he figures out is that what would feel best is more fingers, so he wriggles a second one in there along with the first. _Now_ he can really feel it, even if it's harder to move.

For the first time, Kris seriously considers sex toys as a viable part of his lifestyle. Sure, he wants to do this with a partner, but he wants to figure it out _himself_ too.

But that's not for tonight. What's for tonight is pushing his fingers inside himself and rolling his knees up towards his torso and forgetting about what he must look like, forgetting about the awkwardness as he fucks himself on his fingers.

He's so hard it takes his breath away.

So _this_ is what it's supposed to be about, so this is what it'll be like, a little, when he's with someone and they push his knees up and press inside him, or when he does it to them. So this is what it's like when he ventures past just gripping his cock and stroking it into all those other things that can make a guy feel good.

So this is it.

And it's not _if_ he's with someone now, it's _when_. It feels like an inevitability. Probably not tomorrow, or this month, or maybe even this year. But he's pretty sure it'll happen.

And if it doesn't...he has this. He finally stops worrying about what it looks like and goes for it, tangling his arms and his legs and letting out any noise that bubbles up, breathy groans and sighs and little cries. He doesn't even know where most of them come from. It's crazy and it's a mess and it's so, so good.

He kind of can't keep on thrusting when he realizes he's going to come soon, doesn't have the coordination to do both at the same time but he leaves his fingers buried inside himself and finds something to press his foot against for leverage, the edge of a desk which he knows might slip at any moment, and he strokes himself roughly until he comes all over his chest in a series of hot, hard spurts.

The bed is an absolute disaster and Kris just doesn't care. He's satisfied and exhausted and _happy_ and the rest just doesn't matter.

He strips the blanket to the floor when he finally stands up again, legs shaky and face hot, but he'll deal with washing it in the morning, do a couple other loads of laundry he can bundle it into and complain about how _he_ didn't go home this weekend to get his mother to do it.

He washes his hands before he sleeps, and that one last act is all he has the energy for before he collapses on the bed and closes his eyes and is out before he even gets under the remaining covers.

It's dark when he wakes up, except for a spotlight streaming in through the window of his dorm room, like a film crew would set up. Or the police. It illuminates the man standing in the doorway in his purple skull boxers.

"Cale," says Kris sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "You're home early."

"Actually, it's late," says Cale, and considering that it's still dark out he has a point. "I was brushing my teeth."

"Yeah, okay," says Kris, and lifts the blanket and Cale gets right into bed with him. The light goes off with an audible snap but Kris can still see him, and even if he couldn't he can feel Cale wrapping his arms around him, wrapping his legs and everything else around him too.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, of course," says Kris. He doesn't have to ask what he's supposed to be ready for, because it's perfectly obvious. "I've been practicing."

"That's why I left you the directions," says Cale.

"What directions?"

"The ones I drew in lipstick on your underwear," says Cale. "There was a map."

Kris wishes he knew about the directions before fumbling through it all on his own, but it's too late for that now. And besides, he managed to figure it out in the end. It wasn't that complicated. People have been doing it forever.

"I know where to find my ass," he says, and rolls over on his stomach and slaps it just to make sure Cale knows he knows.

"But do you know where to find the secret treasures?" says Cale. There's no warning at all before he's pushing his fingers inside Kris's hole, two of them right away, and Kris realizes he's still slicked up with lube from earlier that night. He's just as slick as when he started. "I see you've been searching."

"Show me where the secret treasure is," says Kris, pushing himself up onto his knees and spreading them wide so that Cale can have full access. Cale is older and more experienced and obviously already knows these things, especially if he's drawing maps.

"I can show you with my penis," says Cale, and then he does.

Or at least Kris thinks he does, it's hard to tell in the middle of all the fireworks in his brain. He's really glad Cale came home in the middle of the night to have sex with him like this because Kris was really, really wondering what it was going to feel like. And really, there's no one better to do it with first than Cale.

Cale flips him over halfway through, pulling out and then pushing right back in again, and now Kris can see what's happening, sort of. At least he can see Cale's neck and his chest and his hands on Kris's knees pushing them up and out and wider and open.

"Oh, hey, I'm going to come now," he says, because he's a gentleman like that, and Cale pulls out before he can. "Hey, what?"

"Fun's not over yet," says Cale. "Just let me jerk off on you first."

"Yeah, sure, any time," says Kris, and watches as Cale rapidly strokes his cock and comes all over his stomach.

"I invited a friend," says Cale as he gets out of the bed, blankets ravaged to the point that they're all but kicked off the end of the bed now. "I didn't think you'd mind."

The spotlight outside the window comes on again accompanied by an audible electric hum, and Kris recognizes the guy standing inside the doorway as John, a guy he's been great friends with since the first moment they met during orientation week. Sometimes you just meet people like that, who get you almost from the moment you introduce yourselves. Kris has been fortunate in his life.

He scoots back in the bed and John joins him there and the spotlight goes out again once he's found his way into Kris's bed.

"I'll be in the closet," Cale tells him, then Kris hears the slamming of a door and John's hand is pushing on his back, rolling him over onto his stomach. He's the kind of gentle guy who sometimes doesn't know his own strength, but since they've been manhandling one another since they met he must know that he's pressing into Kris's back hard enough to leave finger bruises.

Kris is just sorry he won't be able to see them for himself.

"Do you like it this way best?" Kris asks him, making a mental tally of the different ways to have sex with guys and how much he likes each one. It's a short list so far, and he likes them all equally.

"It's deeper and harder this way," he says, and then proves that that's absolutely true. When he thrusts into him, a little smaller than Cale, Kris thinks, but not by much, it's deep and hard. And it's still deep and hard the next time. And the next time. And the next times after that. "It's better for you when it's deep and hard."

"You're such a giver," says Kris. He likes it best when John leans in and wraps his arms around Kris as they're fucking and it's just like all the awesome hugs John has ever given him.

"Let me know when you're going to come," he says, "so that I can stop."

"But what if I don't want you to stop?" says Kris. "I bet we can do this forever."

"Trust me you're not going to want to miss this," he says. And Kris trusts him on that, because John would never ever lie to him, but he still lets John bring him right to the brink with his arms still around him because it just feels that nice.

"Okay," he says. "I think I'm...it's time."

John kisses the back of his neck and pulls out and a few moments later Kris feels a hot splash at the small of his back as John comes all over him. A few moments later he gets up off the bed.

"I brought some of my buddies," says John as he pulls the curtains open and the spotlight comes on again. "I don't think you've met." Kris only recognizes the men in his room as generic guys, people he's maybe seen around campus or maybe not, maybe they just have those kinds of faces. They're buddies of John's, though, so it's totally cool. "I'll be in the closet with Cale."

"Sure," says Kris. "Do you guys want me at the same time, or one at a time?"

"We figured we'd double team you, if there's room," says the guy on the left, the taller one with the dark hair. And sure the bed's only a single but that doesn't mean there's not room for three guys, even with all the rolling around Kris hopes they'll be doing.

"Yeah, sounds good," says Kris casually. One gets in bed facing him and the other crawls onto the bed behind him and then the spotlight goes out again. Kris feels like he's been hard forever, and he really hopes that maybe he'll get to get off this time, maybe when the shorter guy is inside him because Kris got a glimpse and he looks pretty thick and satisfying.

It'll probably be hard for him _not_ to get off to that.

The taller guy fucks him first, picking up where John left off. Kris is on his side this time and he's never done this position before but it's really the only way he can do both of them at once. He wonders if they meant they were both going to fuck him at the time and worries there's not enough room, but so far it's just one guy in his ass and the other guy tongue kissing him and rubbing up against him and Kris can totally get into that.

"I should tell you," he says, "that I'm probably not going to last very long."

"You'll last as long as you need to," says the taller guy, licking the back of Kris's neck and then grabbing his hip so that he can fuck him a little harder. It's not as deep as before, but Kris guesses you just can't get that deep on your side, not even when a guy is lifting your leg to make access a little easier.

Kris's whole body is rocking with the power of his thrusts, but it's rocking right into the shorter guy who just rubs off against him harder so it's kind of win win no matter what Kris does here.

"Okay, time to switch," says the taller guy, then he's the one kissing Kris and the shorter guy's the one fucking him and he definitely has the biggest cock of any of the guys Kris has had tonight, even bigger than Cale. Well, wider than Cale anyway, because he feels thick inside him but it doesn't go that deep. No one went as deep inside him as Cale did.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna," he says, then the taller guy's tongue's in Kris's mouth and he can't warn them he's coming and nobody stops him this time.

_Nobody stops him._

Kris comes so hard he kind of forgets where he is for a minute, and when he remembers again there are two fresh splashes of come on his body, one on his hip and the other on his chest. The guys are getting out of bed, crawling over Kris's body and touching each other, but they pause to kiss for a little while before actually hitting the floor. It's nice. Kris likes to watch.

"We'll just go hang out in the closet now," says the taller one, the good kisser. "See you around, Allen."

When they disappear the spotlight comes back on and Cale is standing there again. He has scratches on his chest and a red mark on his neck, and doesn't waste any time coming over to Kris's bed. The light stays on.

Cale fingers his hole and breathes a satisfied sigh and then gives Kris's ass a friendly slap. "I think you're done for tonight," he says, "but we'll have to do this again soon. You've got lots more friends and they all want a turn."

"Yeah, yeah I do," says Kris, stretching out cat-like on his wrecked bed.

"Well, all right, I'm heading back to my parents' place now," says Cale. Kris is about to point out that he can't really go back naked when he sees that Cale's put his boxers back on, so it's okay.

"Okay, have a safe trip," he says, and the light goes out.

Kris wakes up, for real this time, with sweaty, messy hair and sticky sheets. "Great," he mumbles, because it's been a while since he's had to deal with _that_ , but then he just yanks the top sheet off the bed and drops it on the floor and wraps himself in his quilt. It's not morning yet, it's not even pre-dawn, and Kris is almost as exhausted as when he went to sleep if that's even possible. He can deal with the dreams and everything they mean when it's really morning.

A part of him hopes he drops straight into deep, restful sleep this time. A part of him hopes he dreams again.


End file.
